


猫咪饲养手册

by 1132



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1132/pseuds/1132
Kudos: 3





	猫咪饲养手册

猫被禹智皓捧着脸亲，他温暖干燥的手掌揉弄着他的耳朵，猫感受到一些很新奇的体验，想逃开又舍不得，反而忍不住用脸颊去迎和那片掌心。  
禹智皓吻他的耳垂，柔软的嘴唇从他的耳后一路往上，亲过火红的发根，额头，来到他的眉间，继而滑向那个挺翘的鼻尖。他亲他那颗小小的痣，用牙齿啃，用舌头舔。猫被舔得发颤，屏住鼻息，却忍不住张开了嘴。  
一声哽咽划过他的喉咙，让他听起来像是在呻吟。  
禹智皓感觉那阵火沿着他的脑袋一路烧到下半身，他恨不得此刻能多出几只手，好让他在剥掉那些阻碍他的布料的同时还能继续揉弄怀里这具滚烫的躯体。

猫滚落在棉花般的被单里，他觉得很不对劲，他伸出手去搂住禹智皓，想再去亲亲他的脸。结果被男人推开了。禹智皓看到猫露出疑惑的神情，后者不服输地去亲他耳朵，琢他的鬓角，继而安抚似得把头埋在他脖颈。  
禹智皓突然意识到，猫以为的喜欢难道就是这样亲亲抱抱吗。他忍不住在对方颤动的耳边漏出一声嗤笑，第一次觉得自己占了上风。  
禹智皓把猫圈在怀里，任由他讨好着自己。从瘦弱的背脊一路往下，拉起他上衣的下摆。细瘦的胳膊从两圈袖子里脱离出来，接下来是细长的脖颈，错落的纹身，一颗圆圆的肚脐眼，少年的躯体展现在他眼前。  
他伸出手覆上那片薄薄的胸膛，着迷似得揉弄他的胸，像对待一颗美味的、肉嘟嘟的布丁。猫下意识地合紧了双腿，布料却不停摩擦着他腿间的小东西。  
谁的手伸进他的腰带，握住了他努力想要忽视的那块区域。猫浑身酥软，被扒得一丝不挂。然后目光捕捉到同样赤裸的男人。对方下半身挺立着的那玩意儿就这样闯入他的视线，肉红色的、巨大的阴茎像是要灼烧他的眼，把他所有神智都烧得一干二净。  
禹智皓凑近他，打开他并拢的腿根。猫在一片混沌间感受到自己身前的玩意儿跟禹智皓的凑在一起，两根肉棒互相抵弄着，禹智皓宽大的手掌把它们握在一起。猫舔弄着禹智皓伸进他口中的手指，那手指被舔得湿淋淋，往下伸进他被打开的腿间。他的屁股被捧着揉开，热乎乎的手指找到他身体的缺口，点着附近的软肉搓弄，像在弹一首轻快的小乐曲。  
猫醉在一片酒精汇聚成的汪洋里，这样的抚弄让他眯起眼睛，他好像在轻易地往上攀登，温暖的潮水送着他，一下又一下，却总是到不了最高的那地方去。他于是晃着腰，拱着屁股，去追逐身下若即若离的快感。

禹智皓拔出湿漉漉的手指，让他低下头去看。  
“好下流啊。”  
他听到男人轻佻的话语，热潮伴随着急促的呼吸一下子吞没了他。

少年在初次的高潮里喘息，失焦的眼神寻找着爱人，渴求一个柔和的怀抱。禹智皓俯下身亲吻他，把他锁在自己怀里。他硬邦邦的阴茎戳弄着猫的腰腹，濡湿的前端蹭着猫那顶倒扣的皇冠。  
猫弓起腰要逃，被禹智皓托着胯拉向自己。他掰开他的腿，掐着紧实的大腿根，缓慢又坚定地插进甬道里。

禹智皓被包裹进温暖的巢穴，烧得他脑子快干涸的那把火开始晃动着，随着身下起伏的身体明明灭灭。他在火光里看到猫被情欲席卷的脸，看他发红的、总像是在勾着人的眼，被亲得微微张开的沾染着唾液的嘴。猫的腹部洒落着他自己喷射的精液，混合着他滴落的汗水，他伸出手把它们揉开，像抚平一张被他握皱了的纸。

猫像漂浮在到处炸裂的气泡水里，到处是微弱却连续不断的刺痛，痛却搅得他骨子里发痒。他伸出舌头邀请对方，小小的红色在唇间若隐若现，送出唾液和一声又一声的呜咽。禹智皓的阴茎凿得他腰肢酸软，满眼春情。那春水从他的眼里流出来，从他的胸前沁出来，从他开合的腿间喷涌出来。

“好涨。”猫打开的双腿间下流地紧含着他的东西。  
“好痒。”猫觉得委屈，还仿佛不够似的，用脚心蹭他腰侧，又在他身后勾起。大腿根贴在他腹部，轻轻摇起他的臀部。

禹智皓射在他胸上，他把喷落在他嘴边的液体吃进去，又凑上前亲了亲那个可爱的，作威作福的坏东西。

猫食髓知味。  
他被拉起上半身，禹智皓埋在他胸前舔他的奶，吮吸他那朵盛开的蓝玫瑰。  
他双腿夹住男人的腰，捧住他汗湿的脸。他伸出俏皮的舌头，舌尖舔他半阖着的眼皮，划过直立的鼻尖，叼起肉欲的唇瓣。禹智皓被他舔得红了眼，想掌握主导权，对方却抢先向他送下腰，翘着屁股把他的东西又含了进去。  
猫骑着他，蜜色的胸在他眼前上下晃动，发出小声的，餍足的叹息。  
“受不了了。”  
“什么受不了？”  
两人腰间立着猫那又站起来的小东西，随着主人被顶弄的节奏，一下一下戳向男人平坦的腹间。猫挺了挺自己的腰，他伸出手去撸动自己的阴茎，又抬起头把湿淋淋的手指含在嘴里，痴痴笑起来，“好硬，好爽。”

他想被掌握，想被亵玩。

他被压在禹智皓身下，快速又猛烈地插入。那东西又热又硬，往他身体里，往他炽热的脑袋里钻，把他完全掌控住了。他们的腹胯紧密无间地贴合在一起，他被干得下腹发酸，腿根抽搐。  
禹智皓握着他的脚踝，把双腿拉得更开，他亲他细瘦的脚腕，一路吻到小腿肚，在那上面落下亮晶晶的吻。吻延绵到他圆圆的肚脐眼，被揉得发红的胸上，灯光下少年的身体像舒展开的一片绿叶，下一秒被他顶弄地如含羞草般蜷缩起来。

他被翻转过来，露出光裸的背部，禹智皓低下头把着他的腰，咬他腰侧上的软肉，跟他说他那里有一个“很坏”的纹身。他趴在被窝里打开上半身，任由自己不停坠落，舒爽地伸长了脖子呻吟。  
软肉被咬着慢慢地磨，他颤抖着开始发痒。他感受到埋在自己体内的阴茎猛烈跳动着。他感觉自己变成了一片潮汐，随着闪动的节奏潮涨潮落。  
猫转过头来索吻，他想要禹智皓的吻，看他汗湿的脸，听他按捺不住的低喘。想要感受在他身上堆积起来的禹智皓的热度，他的气味，它们覆落在他的脊背上，蔓延到他腿间，侵入他的身体内部。  
潮水疯涨，最后一个凶猛的浪头打来。  
他被禹智皓的气息吞没，在绮丽的梦里湿成一片。

禹智皓看到猫高潮时被逼出的眼泪，他嗓音嘶哑，哭喊的呻吟像破碎的呜咽。  
他里里外外被操了个透，两人大汗淋漓地滚在一起。

禹智皓抚摸他汗湿的脸颊，觉得猫像被从水里打捞出来的那轮月亮。  
他埋在他滚烫的体内，仿佛是为了宣誓主权般久久不肯离去。

他们怀抱着入眠，在月光下赤裸着身体，四肢交缠。好像回到那个潮湿又温暖的春夜。  
烧着的那把火终于减小了势头，变成持续的热源，它照亮两颗互相俘获的心。


End file.
